I was wrong
by Silphidae
Summary: How would Grissom apologise if he upset Sara. Lyrics from Chris Stapleton's "I was wrong" GSR M for smut


**I was wrong**

Based on the song "I was wrong" Chris Stapleton

Grissom says some things to Sara that are hurtful and tries to mend it.

* * *

The persistent knocking forced her out of her comfy spot on the sofa. Marching to the door she stopped with her hand inches from the latch, contemplating leaving it and ignoring him. Shaking her head she forcefully flung the door open, bringing her face to face with the culprit - a dumbfounded Grissom.

"Gris... What are you doing here, and this late?" she spoke in a level voice, attempting to keep any emotion out.

He stood with his mouth agape, slowly trailing his eyes over her, taking in the view. She was wearing a tight tank top that hugged her curves, but stopped an inch or so above the waist line of her tiny shorts. Swallowing hard, he rolled his tongue inside his mouth before stepping forward and reaching for her.

Gently, he grasped her wrists "Sara" he sighed softly, his voice cracking "I've been thinking about my thoughtless words"

She tried to pull away from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her "Grissom, please. I'm not in the mood for you...your games tonight, I'm tired... Please, just leave"

Stepping closer, he backed her into her apartment, and lightly kicked the door shut.

"I'm not going anywhere Sara, I need to say this... I know just how much I must have hurt you... And I take it back." leaning in closer his lips a breath away, begging her with his eyes "Won't you let me take it back?"

"You can't keep doing this to me" she tried to raise her hands in frustration, but he was still holding on to her. Adverting her gaze she whispered "You just can't... Can't say those things and then expect 'this'"

Slowly he reached up titling her face back towards his. His eyes searched her chocolate brown ones, seeing sadness that he'd caused. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he allowed his fingers to linger before dropping his hand, landing it possessively on her hip, tenderly grazing her bare skin with his thumb, and he watched intently as her eyes closed and her breathing became shuddered.

"I don't know why I told you that I didn't need you... Can't you see that honey I was wrong" tracing his free hand down the curve of her neck and across her ribs to her hip, he pulled her to him, feeling very little resistance from her.

He lightly pressed his lips against her neck, hearing her sigh as she rolled her head to the side, granting him permission to continue. His lips burnt a trail along her jaw, lightly caressing her ear, eliciting a small groan from her.

Her own fingers found themselves tangled in his hair, cradling his head to her. She moaned aloud, feeling his tongue and lips following a familiar trail, she pushed her hips towards him, unable to control the effect he had on her.

"What I wouldn't give to be your lover, again... All I want to do is touch your skin" he rasped against her ear, when he felt her grinding against his growing member. Her hands roamed over his back and chest, pulling him into her, with a sense of desperation.

Standing back slightly to look her in the eyes, he framed her face in his hands "Sara, you know that I still love you and I want you... Do you want me?"

She sighed "oh god, yes" before crushing her lips to his.

Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her back ardently. Roughly pushing his hand under her top, molding his fingers around the curve of her breast, feeling her arousal against the pad of his thumb.

Pulling her lips from his, she latched on to his neck, pulling him back with her, until she collided with the wall.

"Help me" she grunted, tugging his shirt from his pants, trying to feel him closer.

He pulled her shorts off and cupped her ass, hoisting her up, pinning her against the wall as he ground himself into her sweet junction.

Pressing his lips to her neck, he sucked at her pulse, lavishing the beat with his tongue, whilst one hand fisted her hair

Lifting her hips, Sara gasped loudly, rubbing herself hard against him, using the wall as leverage. Her hands moved to undo his belt, but he grabbed her hands and planted them beside her head.

"Gil" she pleaded, in shock before he claimed her mouth, pushing his tongue to tangle with hers. Holding both her hands in one, he snaked his other one down her body, trailing his finger between the valley of her breasts before dipping into her wetness.

Quickly he undid his slacks, shifting her slightly to allow them to pool at his feet. Aligning himself with her center he moaned into her ear "I don't know why I told you I didn't need you", thrusting hard he impaled her with a swift movement causing her to cling to him, all but screaming his name.

"God, I need you, baby I was wrong" he pounded into her as if his life depended upon it.

Sara pulled her legs higher and tighter around his hips, arching into him "kiss me" she panted, as her legs began to tremble around him, as the first wave of orgasm hit her. She pulled him to her, kissing him softly before sucking his lower lip between her teeth, applying enough pressure to make him groan.

He felt her clamping around him, and he tore his mouth from her, muffling his cries in the crook of her neck as he released himself deep inside her.

She rested her head on his shoulder planting kisses on his neck "I love you" she mumbled between kisses, whilst she gently rubbed his shoulders.


End file.
